


a full gallery

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [27]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: A second bail hearing is held. (part 27 of 'a messy situation')





	a full gallery

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* as promised... it's a two-for-one day to make up for 'pearls'.

“You’re  _ not _ taking the kids out of school for this shit.” Dean said, on the verge of raising his voice. “Why are you still persisting with this? Let him go to jail and rot!”

Beth crossed her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. “I have them next week. I can do whatever I  _ want _ with them.”

“Kenny knows.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Knows what?”

“That he shot me.”

“I told you  _ not  _ to tell him.” Beth snapped. “Why would you do that?”

“He figured it out.” Dean shrugged. “I wasn’t going to lie to him.”

“You picked a fine time to decide to be  _ honest. _ ” Beth raked her hand over her face. “This is bullshit, Dean. And you know it.”

“He’s a  _ criminal _ , Beth! Do you not get that?” Dean’s hands went to his hips. “It’s time to wake up and realize this isn’t healthy!”

“The kids are coming with me to the hearing. End of story.” Beth stood a little taller then, narrowing her eyes. “And I’ll undo whatever damage you’ve caused with Kenny.” 

She brushed past him, heading for the screen door. Beth stepped inside, moving to pick up the kids’ backpacks off the sofa. “Come on guys, it’s time to go!” She shouted.

_ “Bail was denied to alleged gang kingpin Rio Garcia, Friday afternoon. The state considers him a flight risk, due to his alleged criminal connections. The defense has appealed the ruling. Defense Attorney Gretchen Zorada stated that her client’s close ties to the community negates the belief that he would leave Detroit _ . _ A new bail hearing has been set for Monday.” _

Beth’s eyes flickered to the TV screen, her heart dropping to her stomach as she watched the footage of Rio being led out of the courthouse from Friday. 

“Kenny, Danny. Come on!” Beth shouted again as she shut the TV off, just as Emma and Jane came running around the corner. 

“Mommy!” Jane shouted gleefully as she ran over to hug Beth. “Where’s Mr. Rio?”

“Kenny said Rio’s in a box.” Emma said matter-of-factly. 

Beth sighed heavily, “We’ll talk about it when we get home.” She assured them, lifting Janie up as she moved towards the back door. “Come on boys!” 

“Coming!” Danny called back, scooping up his soccer ball and running up the back stairs. “Are we going home?”

“We are.” Beth rubbed his shoulder, her gaze falling on Kenny as he sulked up the stairs. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah.” He said shortly, making a point of walking just out of her reach. Of course Dean would try to turn her kids against her  _ and _ Rio. As if she wasn’t dealing with enough. 

Dean waited outside on the porch to see them off, a twisted little smirk playing at his lips as he waved at Beth.  _ Bastard _ .

* * *

“Why are we going to this?” Kenny questioned as he ate a bite of his pancakes. “He’s a bad person.”

“He’s not a bad person.” Beth sighed heavily, moving a bite of her own pancakes around her plate. She was too anxious to really eat anything. “Sometimes people are brought up into lives that aren’t like ours. You guys have had a really comfortable life.” She tried to explain. “Sometimes the things around you when you’re a kid lead to how your life is when you’re older.” 

“Sounds like an excuse.” Kenny countered, sounding far too much like his father. 

“I miss Mr. Rio.” Jane said sadly, sticking out her bottom lip with a pout. “Is he going to come home with us?”

“Maybe.” Beth sighed. “We can  _ hope _ .”

Danny clanked his fork against his plate. “I made him a Welcome Home card.” He said with a bright smile and all the hope and innocence a child could posses. 

“I helped.” Emma added, leaning over to hug Beth’s arm. “Don’t cry mommy.”

Beth sniffed, quickly wiping at her eyes. “It’s just allergies.” She lied, swallowing thickly. “Let’s eat up, guys.”

* * *

“Thank you for bringing Sadie.” Beth told Annie as her sister hugged her. “Every face behind Rio helps. I think. I  _ hope _ .”

“You’re welcome.” Annie squeezed her arm. “Anything you need.”

“I tried to get Stan to come.” Ruby told her, shrugging her shoulder. “But…”

“I get it. I don’t blame him.” Beth crossed her arms across her chest, her gaze flickering to the bench she’d made the children sit on while they waited to enter the courtroom. “I hope this works.”

“And you can handle the bail amount?” Ruby questioned, canting her head to the side. “It’s gonna be, what? Two million?”

“Between two and four.” Beth said with a sigh. “Everything Rio has will he put up for collateral.” She caught sight of Monica heading down the hall with Marcus and Maria. “Hang on.”

She walked down the corridor to greet them. “I wish we were all here for a better reason.” Beth remarked as she hugged Maria. “How are you doing?”

“I have a great weight upon my heart,  _ mijita _ .” She took Beth’s hands in hers. “How are you doing?”

“I’m here.” Beth said with a soft laugh, shaking her head. “I have the same weight in my heart.” She turned her attention to Monica. “Thank you for coming.”

Monica shook her head, “I’m glad you asked. I know it won’t lessen the time he’ll serve, but at least Marcus might get to spend a little more time with his father before then.”

Beth crouched in front of Marcus. “Hey buddy.” She said with a warm smile as Marcus hugged her. “I know Emma’s excited to see you.”

“Please remember to be quiet,  _ papi _ .” Monica said, squeezing Marcus’ shoulder be for he headed towards Emma on the bench. “Have you seen him?” 

Beth shook her head, “No. They don’t let family in during this part. Gretchen has seen him and he’s doing well. As well as one can be.”

“This will all go away,” Maria said with a wave of her hand. “They have the wrong man.” Monica and Beth exchanged a look. 

“The courtroom is open now.” Annie said as she approached Beth. 

“And who is this?” Maria questioned. 

“My sister Annie.” Beth said smiling. “After the hearing, I’ll make sure you meet everyone, Maria.” She nodded her head towards the kids. “My  _ brood _ is all here.”

Beth hoped that this plan of hers would work. How could the judge deny bail with mass of people there to support Rio? Beth, her four kids, Rio’s grandmother, his son and Monica, Annie and Sadie, and Ruby and Sarah. 

* * *

“All rise.” The bailiff announced and Beth gestured for the children to all stand up, pressing a finger to her lips to remind them to be quiet. 

Her heart felt like it was beating in her ears as the doors opened and the judge came out to take his seat. She turned to look up the aisle as the clank of chains preceded Rio’s entrance. 

Rio’s eyes went wide as he saw the sea of faces waiting for him, his lips twitching at the corners as his gaze fell on Beth’s. 

“Seems like we have a rather full room today.” The judge remarked as he shuffled the papers in front of him.

Rio looked back at Beth again as he took his place beside Gretchen at the front of the room. ‘ _ I love you _ .’ He mouthed. 

Beth nodded her head, smiling tearfully at him. God, she hoped this work. 

“Mr. Garcia, this is your second bail hearing for the charges laid out against you on Friday. At the state’s recommendation your bail was denied. I see that your defense has appealed that decision.” The judge looked down at the paperwork in front of him, before looking to Gretchen. “Ms. Zorada, I see you’re requesting bail to be set at two million?”

“Yes, your honor.”

“How does the state respond to this?” The judge questioned. 

“The state does not agree. We continue to believe that Mr. Garcia is a flight risk.”

“Mr. Garcia, would you please state for the record who is in the gallery?”

“My abuela Maria Flores,” Rio started, speaking into the microphone on the table in front of him. “My son Marcus and his mother Monica. My fiancé Elizabeth and, her four children. Her sister Annie and her child Sadie. And their best friend Ruby and her daughter Sarah.”

“Ms. Zorada you stated Friday that these individuals reside within the Detroit area?”

“Yes, your honor.”

“I see.” The judge wrote something down on the paper in front of him. “I will accept the request of bail, set at two million dollars.”

Beth covered her mouth. It worked! It wasn’t for good, but it was for a little while. 

“Ms. Zorada you and your client can make the arrangements with the court treasurer.”

“Thank you, your honor.”

“The trial date still stands for a month from last Friday.” He informed them, passing a piece of paper to the transcriber beside him.

“All rise.” The bailiff announced and the guard moved to guide Rio to a side room, rather than back down the aisle.

Gretchen approached Beth, “I’ll handle the bail. You can all wait out in the corridor. They’ll escort him out there.”

“Thank you.” Beth said as she hugged her, to beside herself not to.

“Thank yourself,” Gretchen told her, patting her back. “This little family reunion of yours  _ worked _ .”

“Showing is always better than telling.”

“Is Mr. Rio coming home?” Janie asked, tugging at Beth’s hand.

“He is!” Beth smiled brightly down at her, turning her attention back to her kids then. “Okay everybody, let’s go wait outside in the hall for him.” She said, herding the rest of the children from the row. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Danny questioned.

“Oh, ice cream sounds  _ good _ .” Annie said, helping to usher them out of the courtroom.

“Auntie Annie wants ice cream.” Emma said with a little pout. “I bet Rio would like some ice cream! Nanny told us bad guys don’t get good food in prison.”

“Of course she did.” Beth swept her hand over her forehead. “Well, Rio isn’t a ‘ _ bad person _ ’.” She told Emma as she took her hand and walked through the door that Sadie was holding open for them. 

Kenny gave her a skeptical look. “ _ Really _ ?”

“It’s complicated,” Beth told him, giving his shoulder a pat as they stepped into the corridor. “We’ll talk about it all tonight, okay?” 

“So these are your beautiful children?” Maria questioned, clasping her hands together as she approached Beth.

“Yes.” Beth said with a nod, gesturing to Kenny. “This is Kenny, my oldest. Danny, Janie, and Emma.” She explained, pointing to each one. “Guys, this is Rio’s abuela…  _ grandmother _ Maria.” 

“Like our Nanny?” Janie questioned with a scrunched up nose. 

Beth inwardly laughed at that, “Yes, like your Nanny.” But  _ much _ nicer. 

Kenny offered a little wave to Maria, before he walked over to the bench and sat down. His sulking disinterest reminded her of Dean in a startling way. She was going to kill Dean herself if he’d turned Kenny against her. 

“He’s getting to that moody stage,” Beth explained to Maria with an awkward laugh. 

“They  _ all _ do.” Maria said with a wave of her hand. “That is nothing to worry about,  _ mijita _ .” She leaned down to Emma. “And  _ you _ are the one that Marcus is so fond of, yes?”

Emma tucked her hands behind her back and beamed up at Maria. “I am! Marcus is my best friend.”

Beth smiled fondly at Maria as she spoke to Emma and Marcus. She took a step back, looking towards Ruby and Annie. “We did it.” 

Annie nodded her head and stepped in to give Beth a hug. “We did!” 

“See, those drinks after the hearing were good for something.” Ruby said as she squeezed Beth’s arm. “So how long will he be out on bail?”

“The trial’s in about thirty days.” Beth explained, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Do you want me to watch the kids?” Annie questioned. 

Beth shook her head, “No. I’d like to spend the evening as a family.” She glanced over her shoulder and watched the children as Maria regaled them with stories. “The kids have missed him.” 

Annie squeezed her arm. “Danny was telling me he had some new soccer trick to show him.” She laughed brightly. “I can’t believe this worked. The power of having a family come to support you.” 

“I even spoke to his sister about coming,” Beth admitted. “But we agreed that since she lives in California, her visit might make them think he meant to leave the state.” 

“What does she think about everything?” Ruby pursed her lips. 

She shrugged. “I mean his siblings are well aware of what he does. His abuela, not so much.” 

“So, she’s his mother’s mom?” Annie questioned. 

“Yep.” Beth kept looking down the hall, waiting for Rio to emerge. “I wonder how long it takes for everything to process?”

“I was doing some reading last night,” Annie said as she clapped her hands together. “And like, it can take two hours to process. Cause they’ve got to put up the collateral and ensure that’s all there… then like he has to get his clothes and shit back. No offense, but orange is  _ not _ his color.” 

Beth laughed, “I don’t think that orange looks good on anyone.” She said as she crossed her arms across her chest. “I just can’t believe this worked.” 

“Are you going to stop dressing like a mob widow now?” Annie questioned with a cheeky grin. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with wearing black!” She gestured to the black dress she had on. “It’s slimming.” 

Ruby hummed. “It’s also for mourning.” 

“Well, there’s nothing to mourn about for the next thirty days.” Beth countered, her lips twitching upwards at the corners. A door opened down the hallway and her eyes were drawn down the corridor, her heart skipping a beat as she saw one of the guards stepping out of the room with Rio right behind him. 

He turned to look down the hall, meeting her eyes across the distance. As soon as the guard passed him his bag of personal effects, Rio started down the corridor towards Beth. His arms felt like coming home as he wrapped them around her. 

“I’ve missed you.” Beth whispered, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, holding onto him. 

“Daddy!” Marcus shouted, running the length of the hallway and hugging both of their legs. 

“Talk to your son.” She said, curling her fingers around the back of Rio’s neck, rubbing her thumb over his skin as she pulled back to meet his eyes. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips before he knelt down to hug Marcus. 

“Hey lil’ man.” Rio said as he scooped Marcus up, laughing as he threw his arms around his neck. 

“I missed you so much daddy!” Marcus said tearfully, holding onto him like he had no intention of letting him go. 

“I missed you too.” Rio rubbed his back, his eyes flickering to Beth. ‘ _ How are you?’ _ He mouthed to Beth.

“Better now.” Beth answered, reaching out to run her hand over his arm where he was holding Marcus. “You have no idea how happy I am that they granted you bail.” 

“You and me both, baby.” He quipped as he sat Marcus back down, tousling his hair. “You been good for your mama and Ms. Elizabeth?”

“Yea!” Marcus said with a quick nod. “I’ve been a good boy.” He curled his hand around Rio’s hand. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Monica approached then, smiling warmly at Rio. “Beth has his overnight bag. He has school tomorrow, but they probably  _ won’t _ mind if he takes the day off.”

Rio nodded his head, “Thank you Monica.” He said as Emma and Janie ran over to  him too. 

“Let him breathe.” Beth teased them as the wrapped their arms around his neck and hugged him. “You’ve been missed by everyone.” She told him. 

“You have given your abuela a  _ heart attack _ .” Maria chastised as she wagged a finger at Rio. “My precious boy.” She cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You are too much your father’s son.” 

Rio bit down on his bottom lip and sighed, “You’re not wrong, abuelita.” He remarked, before he drew her in for a hug. “I’m sorry.” He muttered against her shoulder, holding onto her tightly. 

“We will find a way to get you out of this mess,” Maria assured him, pulling back to look at him. “And marry that girl, Rio. You do not put a woman through this and not marry her.” 

Beth felt her cheeks go pink at Maria’s word, her chest burning hot with the flush as it spread. “I can wait.” She assured Maria. “I’m not going  _ anywhere _ .” 

“Ah, but you should not have to wait.” Maria said with a shake of her head. “Use your time.” She turned her attention to Marcus and the girls then. “Come here little ones, let your parents have a moment.”

Beth laughed softly, nervously. “It’s really okay.” 

Rio scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes raking over her. “I’ve missed you.” He stepped closer to him, ghosting his hand over her hip. “Two weeks was too damn long.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” Beth said as she turned her attention to where her thumb was brushing over a button on his shirt. “Two weeks is going to feel like nothing in comparison to two years… or twenty.”

“It’s not gonna be that long.” Rio assured her, leaning in to kiss her then. His lips were hesitant at first, like he thought she might not kiss him back. But she did, her lips parting against his. It wasn’t a kiss to  _ start  _ something, but it was a kiss to promise more.

“How long  _ is  _ it going to be?” She questioned as she pulled back, brushing her fingers over the tattoo on his throat. 

“A year maybe.” Rio rested his hands at her hips. “Gretchen’s gonna get the Boomer charge thrown out. I’ve got an alibis for that night.”

“That’s  _ one  _ charge.” Beth tilted her head to the side, holding his gaze. 

“Racketeering is gonna be a wash.” He rubbed his thumbs against her curves, leaning in to kiss her once more, before he pulled back. “We gonna go home?”

“That’s all I want.” Beth admitted. 

* * *

“The girls are  _ finally  _ asleep.” Beth said as she met Rio in the hallway. “Any luck with the boys?”

“Danny’s reading, but Marcus is out like a light… Kenny’s, uh…” Rio made a face. “Not sure what the chip in his shoulder is.”

“It’s called being Dean’s son.” Beth sighed, holding her hand out for his hand. “Apparently Kenny put together that  _ you  _ shot Dean. On his own. Which I don’t believe.”

Rio raked his hand over his face as he took her hand. “ _ Shit _ .” He grimaced. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Don’t be.” Beth squeezed his hand. “You’ve been all over the news and… I couldn’t handle the kids the past two weeks. They were open targets for Judith and Dean.”

He lifted his hand to rest against the curve of her throat, “Don’t blame yourself.”

“I’m not.” Beth bit down on her bottom lip. “It’s been hard, Rio.” She whispered, stepping towards him, running her hands over his shoulders. “Thank God for Ruby and Annie… I was trying to carry this burden alone.”

“You can’t do it alone, Elizabeth.” Rio drawled out, rubbing his hand up the length of her back. 

“A year is going to kill me.” Beth admitted. “I really hope you end up in Crystal Falls… They let you visit as frequently as you want to. I could be there every day.” 

“I don’t wanna talk about jail, baby. Not tonight.” He shook his head, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. “I just wanna spend time with you.”

Beth laughed breathlessly. “Maybe I’m too tired.” She quipped, trying to give him a serious look. 

“Then we can just sleep,” Rio said with a roll of his shoulder. “Whatever we do, I just wanna have you in my arms.”

Beth leaned in and pressed her lips against his, sliding her hand from his shoulder up to curl around the back of his neck.

Rio’s tongue slipped out, pressing against her lips seeking entrance. She granted it, her own tongue sliding over his. He groaned softly against her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Come on,” Beth whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, grabbing his hand and guiding him down the stairs and into their bedroom. 

Rio shut and locked the door behind. Which was smart considering that Marcus, Emma, and Janie had all asked to sleep with them. 

“You really gonna want to just  _ sleep _ , baby?” Rio questioned, raking a heated gaze over her. “Cuz I’ve been thinkin’ about ripping that dress off of you since I walked into the courtroom today.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, feeling a flush spread over her chest as a rush of desire went straight between her thighs at that. “Did you think about me while you were in jail?” She questioned. 

“Every  _ damn _ night.” Rio assured her, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip. “I just wanted you in my arms… on my cock.”

She barely masked the soft moan that rose up in her throat at the thought. “Tell me what you thought about.” Beth said as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, resting her hands in her lap as she fixed him with her own heated look. 

“You wanna know?” Rio questioned and she nodded. “I thought about our first time.” He said lowly, his hand slipping down to adjust himself in his trousers. “The way you ground yourself against my leg. It was so fuckin’ hot.”

Beth pressed her legs together. She could feel how wet she was, her underwear slick against her cunt. “And?”

“I thought about it all. About going down on you… how you tasted on my tongue. How you were so damn worried about the fact you hadn’t waxed.” He chuckled, his hand lingering at his cock again. “You were  _ so _ loud. Those sounds you made.. wish I’d recorded them so I could play ‘em over and over.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she locked eyes with him. She ran her hand from her knee, up her pantyhose clad leg, ghosting along her inner thigh. She caught the hem of her dress and drew it up higher, until he could see the faintest flash of her turquoise underwear. “Tell me more.”

“You wanna hear about how I jerked myself off? Wishing it was your hand wrapped around my cock? Cuz, baby… that happened every day.” Rio palmed himself then, his breathing growing heavier. “Did you think about me?”

She slowly pulled the other side of her dress up, exposing her legs to him almost entirely. Beth planted her hands behind her, leaning back as she spread her legs. She was teasing him, because he wasn’t moving from his spot until she told him to. 

“I thought about that one day.” Beth started, trying to collect her words. “The morning you made me come three times.” She still remembered how she felt like her body was humming after that. “Your fingers… your  _ cock _ .” She rubbed a hand over the side of her neck, intentionally thrusting her entirely covered breasts out. 

Rio groaned lowly, running his hand over the length of his cock through his jeans. “ _ Elizabeth _ .”

Beth laid back on the bed, spreading her legs apart wider. “I need you.” She whispered.

He was on her as soon as the words had escaped her mouth. Rio draped himself over her, his hands sliding along her sides as he leaned down to kiss her, his kiss was  _ sheer _ ravishment, making her cunt ache with the need to have him in her. Her vibrator and her fingers hadn’t been able to cut it. There was no replacement for Rio. 

Rio tore at her stockings, ripping them at her thighs, tearing them to the apex of her thighs. His fingers ghosted over her soaked panties, brushing over her clit. 

Beth’s own hands went to his jeans, tugging the belt loose and unzipping them. She shoved them down his hips, followed quickly by his boxers. She didn’t want to wait. There was no time for foreplay. There was too much desperation and need buzzing between them. 

Rio pushed the crotch of her underwear aside, thrusting two fingers into her, before he replaced them with his cock. It was so hasty, so lustful. He filled her so completely and she cried out softly as the length of him was buried deep within her. 

She dragged him down, their teeth clashing together as she kissed him. Their mouths warring as he started pounding into her. It wasn’t going to last very long. Beth had been on a proverbial  _ ledge _ for the past two weeks. He was going to send her over it.

Beth gripped at the fabric of his shirt, urging him on. “ _ Yes _ !” She hissed out against his lips, rocking her hips into his thrusts. They were still half-dressed, the skirt of her dress hiked up around her waist, his pants around his hips, his shirt still on. 

“So  _ fucking _ good.” Rio rasped out, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip. “So close, baby. You gonna come for me?” Beth nodded her head, at a loss for words as Rio started to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

She dragged him down for another kiss, her lips crushing against his, letting his mouth catch the cry of pleasure that tore through her as her release hit. Her toes curled and she pressed a heel against his ass, trying to spur him on.

Rio groaned against her mouth, going rigid above her as he rocked his hip as his release spilled into her. He sank down atop her, too exhausted to move just then. And in truth, so was she. She was content to lay there, half-dressed, with Rio sprawled out atop her. They had to be a  _ real _ picture. Heavy breathing, sweating, with the culmination of their fucking smeared between her thighs. 

He was  _ there _ . Maybe just for almost thirty days, but he was with her. And right then, that was all that mattered.


End file.
